


Heat of the Moment

by Rasalahuge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, Gen, Hallucifer has nothing on Gabriel, mentions past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasalahuge/pseuds/Rasalahuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way that The Born Again Identity could have gone.</p>
<p>Hallucifer hits on one of Sam's triggers. It doesn't end how one might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that point where Hallucifer was blasting music at Sam to keep him from sleeping? This is what I wanted to happen. Although I appreciate the last scene might be skewing the time line a little as Dean had already gone to find Cas by that stage.

Sam was getting good at ignoring Hallucifer. Not enough to sleep (he wished!) but enough that he didn’t respond to him no matter how annoying he got. Sam got the feeling that if he hadn’t been displaying such a wonderful reaction to the sleep deprivation Hallucifer would have gotten bored and wandered off of his own free will by now.

This morning Halluficer was blasting rock music down his ear, he seemed inordinately fond of using music to keep Sam awake. He had wondered briefly if it was an angel thing. Either way this particular tactic was actually somewhat relaxing. Sam had spent his whole life listening to first Dad and then Dean blast classic rock out of the Impala’s stereo system and sleeping through it anyway. Granted Sam wasn’t sleeping still, but he was resting and right now that was as good as anything else – especially with all the drugs he’d been put on to try and induce sleep on him.

Of course just when he was finally unwinding (as much as was possible when you hadn’t slept for days) that was when his subconscious’ version of Satan finally hit on the one button that no one who knew Sam pushed anymore.

_‘Heat of the moment…’_

Instincts ingrained in his mind had Sam bolting upwards at the familiar tune. Already he was looking for Dean, ready to stop him from choking on his toothpaste or tripping over his shoelaces. When his eyes registered the blank wall of his ‘room’ he spent several minutes trying to control his breathing. What was going on? Where was Dean?

It struck him a second later as he remembered where he was and it wasn’t stuck in that damn time loop.

Slowly, barely daring to breathe Sam turned to look at Hallucifer who was staring at him with a puzzled expression.

“You don’t like Asia?” He asked.

Sam stared at him then considered what he remembered of Hell, considered what this not-real version of Lucifer had done since the wall broke and then…

Then he remembered over a hundred Tuesdays and then six months after Wednesday.

And he addressed Lucifer.

“Dude,” He smiled wide and relieved, “The sleep deprivation? Not bad yeah? But honestly, you’ve got nothing on your brother,” He smirked at Hallucifer’s frankly stunned expression, “At least Gabriel was creative,”

And with that Sam lay down on his bed and in the blessed silence he finally, _finally_ went to sleep.

***

“You shut up Hallucifer by telling him that _Gabriel_ tortured you better than him?” Dean looked absolutely delighted.

“Basically, yeah,” Sam smiled warmly, “He hasn’t come back so far,” He shrugged, “I don’t know that he’ll stay away forever or if it’ll be like the hand thing again, until next time I let him in. But… it’s something right?”

“Yeah Sammy, it’s something,” Dean smiled at him and then laughed, “Hey who’d have thought one day we’d be thankful for Gabriel being a total ass,”

“Yeah I’m starting to wonder if there’s a way to send candy to wherever archangels go after they die,” Sam answered, “That’s twice he’s saved our asses from beyond the grave,”

“Damn bastard,” Dean commented but he was grinning and Sam laughed right along with him.

When they got to their car of the week Dean switched the radio on and a familiar song burst out of the speakers.

_“Heat of the moment showed in your eyes…”_

You were an ass, Sam thought or maybe prayed, but a good one. Thanks Gabriel.

He could have sworn he heard the guy laughing.


End file.
